A wafer is a thin slice of semiconductor material, such as crystalline silicon, used to fabricate integrated circuits (“ICs”). Numerous ICs may be formed on a single wafer, and these ICs are separated from each other by way of a wafer singulation (or “dicing”) process. Prior to wafer singulation, the ICs on the wafer are tested as a quality control measure, with poorly performing ICs being identified for subsequent removal.